Conventional eyeglasses are widespread on the market with component parts, such as for example temples, that are made of composite materials that comprise reinforcement fibers, including carbon fibers, that are adapted to strengthen the frame or the temples of the eyeglasses.
The problem with providing components of eyeglasses made from composite materials is that of improving the bending capacity of the component, in particular of the temples, or the mechanical performance, but these two requirements are often in contrast with each other, and thus, having an adequate bending capacity of the component means not having an equally adequate mechanical performance, with consequently easy breakage.
In particular, patent application WO2009/080444 discloses a temple for eyeglasses which comprises a first portion made of composite material based on a fiber-reinforced polymer and at least one film of thermoplastic polymeric material coupled to the aforementioned first portion so as to cover the same.
Such embodiment makes it possible to obtain an adequate flexibility of the component (temple) and a sufficient resistance to breakage.
However, the temple that is the subject matter of the above-mentioned patent application has a cross-section that is practically constant over its entire extension, and thus the aesthetic appearance of the temple is unattractive, since the volumes are not highlighted and the curves do not stand out.
Furthermore, a temple of this type, which has a linear ratio of strength to deformation, does not have a flexibility response such that it can be adapted to the different types of heads of the users, which can have many shapes.